


Domesticity

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy and Vincent settling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Rudy was use to misplacing things, it kind of came with having a mind that ran the way his did. But he knew for a fact that no amount of autopilot would have the dishes gone from the sink, not when he’d just set them there before going to get a shower. He even checked the cabinet (it wouldn’t be the first time he’d put them up dirty, not that he’d admit it to anyone) there weren’t any dirty dishes anywhere. “Huh, must have rinsed them and forgotten.” He shrugged it off and went to deal with the growing mound of laundry he’d been putting off for nearly a week.

“Huh,” he blinked at the empty hamper, “Alright, now there’s no way I put those away.” He checked the closet, and there they were, all clean smelling (he was sure, he took a quick sniff) and pressed. Now something wasn’t right. He didn’t even get a chance to get to the dry cleaner and there were at least 4 jackets that needed special care cleaning. “I’m losing my bloody mind.” He checked his loose leaf, having had an incident awhile back with tampered shipments and it didn’t have any telling signs of tampering or anything. It took turning the corner into his main workspace and nearly running face first into a charging pod for him to gasp and nearly have a heart attack when those deep toned eyes blinked open before he smiled and disconnected. “Scare the life out of me!”

“Sorry, you’re the one that put my pod here.”

“No, not that, well that too but I mean doing the dishes and laundry behind my back! Make me think I’m losing it,” Rudy grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and headed back to see what else he needed to do.

“Sorry, I just thought I’d be useful,” Rudy sighed and scratched at his still drying hair.

“No, it’s alright, just a little warning. I’m use to taking care of everything alone. It just, I thought I was having an off day.”

“Okay,” Vincent smiled as he followed Rudy away from the pod. “So, would it be a good thing to mention I’ve already got dinner going?”

Rudy blinked, “Huh?”

“Yeah, I saw an old roast in the freezer and thought I’d cook it before freezer burn completely took over.”

“Oh, then what’s for dinner?”

“Pot roast. Complete with baby onions, carrots and those adorable tiny red potatoes.”

Rudy chuckled, “I always intend to make a roast, but then I get called away on official business and-“ the phone went off and Vincent’s cheek streaking blue made them both groan. “That’s the department isn’t it?”

“Dorian just sent over info on a murdered witness. There’ll be an MX sent in for autopsy.”

“Alright, I guess there goes our dinner plans,” Vincent rolled his eyes. “What?”

“It’ll keep; I’ll just turn down the temp and wait until after we’re done to add the vegetables.”

Rudy smiled and shooed Vincent into the main work area to wait for the damaged MX to get there.

-

Rudy had been slowly drooping as their chess game continued. It got to the point that Vincent would nudge him and tell him he should go to bed. Rudy would shake his head and say that he wanted to finish the game. Finally even nudges couldn’t get him to open his eyes. Their chess game now had the tech, head down, on the holo-table with Vincent’s queen mere moves away from trapping his king for good. “Save and close program.” The bishop that had been glowing centimeters away from the man’s nose blinked out of existence and Vincent chuckled at the lack of response. “We’ll finish this in the morning. Time for bed,” Rudy didn’t even respond when Vincent looped an arm under his knees and lifted him out of the chair. It took a touch of maneuvering to get the man into his bed, “Have to tuck in all the corners? Seriously Rudy,” Vincent grumbled while he finally got the covers loose before laying the tech on it and settling him in a more comfortable position and tucking him in. “Sweet dreams.” Vincent smiled when the tech finally shifted, only to curl tighter in the warm blankets, then wondered what else needed taken care of before he went to charge.

There were still dishes from the meal, and the table could use cleaning up from the damaged MX they’d worked on earlier. Dishes first, then check on Rudy, then Vincent would clean up the lab a bit. He checked his clock, 02:35, and his charge, 75%, and figured he’d be fine on a quick charge before they had to deal with replacing Dorian’s chest plate like they had originally planned to do that day but then the shit with the witness murder went down and that got royally screwed. Yeah, clean up a bit, a quick charge, hell he’d even have time to get back online to get breakfast ready for Rudy.

When he finally settled into his charge pod he was in a weary state, having checked on a sleeping Rudy a grand total of 5 times and wanting to curl up with him when the man continued to be a little ball of blankets and the occasional snore, wanting to comfort him. Instead he just sighed and resigned himself to his charge pod and powered down for a few hours. Understanding that Rudy wants companionship but not that kind of companionship, he kept his distance.


End file.
